Usual Day At The Office
by Sally Boat
Summary: Ziva and Tony are having their usual jousting until Gibbs arrives...rated T just in case...Have it as one shot but might continue...*


**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS.

Hey, it's been a real long time since I was on this thing. Been watching NCIS new season and have fallen in love with Tony and Ziva again. I hated Jeanne!! Anyway, This is what came out. So far it's a one shot. Let me know if you want me to continue. Hope you like it :) Also, I do intend to finish my other stories - Bones ones etc.

"Yes, that's great, hold on one sec." Tony put his hand over the telephone receiver and looked towards Gibbs' empty desk.

"Wha?" he shouted, "Boss, there's a case?" he asked to no one. Ziva's eyes shot up from her computer screen, brow furrowed, scanning the room for Gibbs, meeting McGee's eyes doing the same thing.

"Yea, what can I tell ya, he's a real task master" Tony continued, giving a half laugh. "Ok, I gotta' go. Yea, I'll call you later." DiNozzo let out a sigh of relief as he put the phone down and went back to his computer.

"Who were you saying 'Boss' to Tony?" McGee asked, confused.

"No one McCurious" hissed Tony. "It was a ruse, a subterfuge, a 'get out of jail free' card"

"Why did you lie to that woman Tony?" Ziva asked calmly, staring at her screen. Tony raised one eyebrow in her direction.

"How do you know it was a woman?"

McGee and Ziva glanced at each other incredulously, which did not go unnoticed by Tony.

"Lied? How did I lie to her?"

"Firstly" Ziva spoke before Tim could get a word in. "the free jail with 'Boss…'"

"Get out of jail free" Tony interrupted.

"You have to pay to go to jail?" Ziva asked, intrigued. Tony rolled his eyes.

"No. It's an expression for getting out of a situation. Seriously, you would give people grey hairs" Tony said, exasperated.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed a few" Ziva said. McGee sniggered. The ex-Mossad officer smirked as she walked towards Tony's desk, as he pulled at imaginary strands on his head. She pursed her lips. She loved to push his buttons like this. He always got so worked up. She stood at the edge of his desk, arms folded, studying him before opening her mouth.

"Why did you tell that woman you would call her when you clearly have no intention of doing so?"

Tony stopped picking at his hair and spun his swivel chair to face her. A few more inches and she would be between his legs, he thought fleetingly.

"Hey, I might call her" he said, half-heartedly. Ziva scoffed and moved dangerously close to him, causing him to stiffen slightly while looking up at the beautiful ninja. He was somewhat cornered.

"Look, it's just something you say when someone says, 'call me?' ok? You say, 'sure.' Back me up here McGee?" Tony asked, starting to worry that the Israeli was moving ever closer and he had no escape route. Tim tried to give his 'two cents' but was cut off by DiNozzo

"What would _you_ say to someone you just met, Zee-vah, who asked you to call them later?" She was that close he could smell her scent, woody and spice, a scent that made him tingle.

"If I intended to call them I would say, 'I will call you.' If not I would say, 'No, I will not call you" Ziva responded matter-of-factly.

"Of course you would." Tony said, narrowing his eyes and standing up, making the space between them almost non-existent.

"You're like Spock and Tuvok rolled into one. Are you sure you're not from Vulcan?" he mused.

"Tony, Vulcan is in Alberta. I am Israeli." She said, tapping his chest lightly with the palm of her hand. She could feel the warmth radiating from him.

"No, I meant Planet Vulcan…"

"There's a planet called after a small Canadian town?" She asked, brow creased, taking a step back.

"No…" Tony answered, taking a step forward. "It's from Star Trek? How do you not know Spock?!" he exclaimed, hands in the air imitating the 'Live long and Prosper' gesture, still staring at her. She really could push his buttons and he knew she knew it as she bit her lip trying to stifle a laugh, all the while staring back at him.

"Grab your gear!" Boomed Gibbs, walking through the bullpen, interrupting their repartee.

"A dead marine?" Tim asked expectantly.

"Ya McGee, that ok for you?" Gibbs snorted.

"Yea boss" McGee gulped, gathering his things.

"Where we headed?" Tony asked, following Gibbs to the elevator, McGee and Ziva close behind.

"Parking lot, near Anacostia." They all shuffled into the lift, serious and professional.

"You're lucky DiNozzo" Gibbs stated.

"Me boss?" Tony asked dubiously looking from McGee to Ziva.

"I started going grey at 21"

McGee grinned, Gibbs smiled, Tony furrowed his brow and Ziva shot a wry smile in his direction.


End file.
